


Actions and Consequences

by liraeth_archive



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published c. 2001





	Actions and Consequences

 This fanfic was written circa 2001 under the penname Li Raeth and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: A war is raging between heaven and hell over the soul of one boy. The war rages on, the greatest battles in the universe to claim ownership of this one soul. This soul will decide the fate of the mortal world; whether they’ll continue to live and peace, free of all evil and suffering. Or whether the forces of hell will take over the living and gain the power to challenge even the greatest of angels.

Both sides finally reach an agreement. Each will send its own representative to Earth to pose as a mortal for thirty-three days. The one who is able to bring him to their side, claims his soul.

The very powers that control the universe are straining, and the fate of heaven, hell, and all between rests on the choice of one boy.   
 

 

 

_Day Zero_

 

 When most people hear the word 'heaven', they immediately think of angel dressed in beautiful robes with white wings and halos. They envision a place where they will go after they die if they have been good in life. They are not entirely wrong.

 Angels- at least most of them- retain their mortal forms. They wear what they want to wear, do what they want to do, within reason of course. Those who go to heaven were, for the most part, people with good souls when alive. They don't have halos. I'm not too sure where that one came from. Some have wings, depending on their power.

How do I know all this? Simply put, I am an angel. One of the more powerful ones, they say. I wouldn't know. The few times I have allowed a mortal to catch a glimpse of me, they have seen a young woman with flowing golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Not much has changed about my appearance since I was alive. My hair changed from a blond to a golden and it's left flowing down my back instead of the two buns on either side of my head like it once was.

 Also, in life, I was a superhero. You know, fight bad guys, save the world. The whole routine. The public called me Sailor Moon. My family and friends called me Usagi. But the higher powers, those positioned over even us in heaven, have always called me by my true name.

 Watashi wa Serenity. 

  
 

 The living have drawn a very fine line between what they call 'good' and 'evil'. But to those of us who are no longer living, we have realized that there is no real good or evil in the universe. There are those who maintain a good soul their entire lives, those who go to heaven. And there are those who, like me, had a good soul but committed terrible crimes.

 I fit into the second group. As a living boy, I was abandoned as a child and raised in a church. But later in life, despite my religious upbringing, I became a killer. Using machines that the living have all but forgotten about, I wiped out hundreds of lives.

 To the higher powers, it doesn't matter if those I killed had bad intentions. It doesn't matter to them that the actions of a few years of my entire life sentenced me to this place. As a mortal, I had once had friends and even a girlfriend. I was always optimistic and smiling. People like me shouldn't be here. But here I am.

 It isn't too bad down here in Hell. No fire, no guy with horns. But what separated us from those damned angels up there is that down here, we all have to suffer. Everywhere you look you see pain, hate, and eternal suffering. The people down here are angry at the higher powers. The council, made of five of the most powerful demons and entities, has been talking with those bastards up in heaven. Some kind of deal over the soul of this one guy.

 If- no when we get this soul, we'll have enough power to challenge the higher powers. We'll be able to open a link to the mortal world. We'll rule everything. We'll finally be able to show those bitched what we're made of.

 Down here, I have a special role. I'm the keeper of lost souls. Maybe that's why the council gave me this job and this title. I'm Duo. I'm also the god of death.

 I am Shinigami. 

  
 

 She was watching again. From her perch on the edge of heave, she could see the earth. One specific location on the planet below caught her attention. She could see the auras of both heaven and earth focusing and swirling over one tiny island. She recognized the island from her time on Earth as a mortal. It was Japan, or whatever they called it in this day.

 "You've found the source behind our problems." A voice said from behind her.

 Startled, she spread her wings, golden hair flying, and whirled around to see who had managed to sneak up on her.

 It was one of the more powerful angles, a young man who was often seen at the negotiations. He smiled and waited for her to calm down before he continued.

 "What you were looking at was the power of the soul of one boy." He said. He laughed softly as he saw the disbelief on her face. "Yes, Serenity. All that power comes from one soul. He's so strong that he draws on the power of both heaven and hell. That's why both sides claim ownership of his soul. Our people want the soul to help create and maintain an everlasting peace on the mortal plain. Those in hell want it so they can take over the entire universe; heaven, hell, and even the higher powers themselves."

 Serenity looked back down at the powers below her. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked. "When did I gain the right to know all this?"

 He held up on finger to silence her. "In our negotiations, both sides finally reached an agreement." He explained. "Each of us will send one of our own to the mortal world for a total of thirty-three days. During that time, both representatives will attempt to convince the boy that their side is the right one. He will make a choice at the end of the thirty-three days."

 Serenity realized what he was saying and shook her head. "Oh, no. You are so not sending me down to earth." She said. "I've served my time living. I'm quite happy right here." She saw in his eyes that he was set on his decision. "I don't even know anything about this boy or the representative from hell." She said in a last effort to persuade him.

 He nodded. "When you awake on earth, you'll find yourself already knowing all you will need to know." He said.   
"You will arrive at sunset on November 28. Starting at midnight, your thirty-three days begin. Your time will end on New Years Eve at midnight."

 Serenity sighed and nodded in understanding. One of the first things she'd learned in heaven was to always follow orders. "I'm ready." She said.

 "Good." He raised one hand. "Good luck."

 The world around her went dark. 

  
 

 Shinigami looked up from the realm of lost souls as he sensed a familiar presence appear near him. The site he looked up to see was one he'd been expecting for some time.

 Another man stood there. He wasn't really a man, but a demon. And one of the council members.

 "It's time?" He asked.

 The council member in front of him nodded. "Yes, they have sent their representative. It is time for you to go." He said. "You will receive all necessary information when you arrive. You know the rules, correct?"

 "Of course." He said. "I'll get his soul and be back before you know it." He grinned, tossing his long braid over his shoulder.

 The other man nodded. They had been preparing him for this job for some time. He was the best one for the job. Concentrating, he raised his hand, palm up, to the sky and focused the power to send Shinigami to Japan.   
 

 She took a deep breath, the pain searing through her chest like a knife. It had been two millennia since she’d last taken a breath, since she’d last needed to take a breath. Beneath her, she could feel soft grass. She was leaned up against a large tree.

 For a minute, she sat there. Just taking slow, steady breaths and trying to ease the pain from her lungs and heart as they started up again. Finally, she was able to stand up. The sun was just setting, bathing everything around her in red and orange. She walked through the almost deserted park until she could hear the sounds of cars.

 In her mind, it was like she’d lived in this city her entire lives. She knew where she was and who she was supposed to be. Serena Sorano. She’d been placed as a student at Juuban High School, the same school she’d attended as a teenager living in Tokyo. The same school the boy she was after attended. The information she’d been given also told her that he also walked by this park on his way home every evening.

 She found a bench in front of the park and waited for her target to come to her. She still didn’t know exactly who this boy is, but she knew she’d know him when she saw him. And she had a name. Hiiro Yui.

 A strong force began to come near here, and she focused on the direction it was coming from. The source was a teenage boy; about the same age she’d been when she’d died. She almost looked away at the intensity of his aura. The powers mixing with his aura made him shine like a small sun.

 He noticed she was staring and narrowed his gorgeous Prussian blue eyes. She rose easily from the bench and carefully walked up to him. She could tell he was dangerous and he wouldn’t hesitate to act if he felt threatened. She stopped a few feet away from him and studied him.

 “What do you want?” He asked, his voice a monotone. His eyes held no emotion and watched her every move.

 Serenity smiled at him. He was definitely the one she was after. “Konban wa, Hiiro-san.” She said softly.

 He glared at her, eyes staring at her dangerously. “How do you know who I am?” He asked. “Who the hell are you?”

 “Watashi wa Sorano Serena desu.” She answered.

 Hiiro studied her. She was different than other people, he could tell that. He could sense a strange feeling around her, something not human. It was a strange feeling. “What are you?” He whispered.

 Her eyes widened in shock. “What did you say?” She asked.

 He shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He said. “Look, if you don’t have anything important to say, would you stop wasting my time?”

 Serenity stepped out of his way. “Just be careful.” She said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 He blinked in confusion and turned to look at her, but she was gone. He rubbed his arms as goose bumps suddenly formed. ‘Who was she? And what was she?’ He thought. Then he pushed the thoughts from his mind and continued walking. He’d gotten a call that evening from Dr. J. The doctor had asked to meet nearby. All thoughts of the girl vanished as he made his way to the meeting place. 

  
 

 Shinigami stood uncomfortably as he waited for the other person to arrive. Being back on earth was strange and unfamiliar after being in Hell for so long. He heard a door open and looked up as a boy walked in.

 He knew who the boy was, of course. That’s why he was here. It was a way to get closer to him. Hiiro Yui, the infamous assassin, was about to be getting a partner. He watched as Hiiro stopped in front of him and waited for an explanation.

 The old man standing behind Shinigami, Doctor J, stepped in front of him and began to talk to Hiiro.

 “Konban wa, Hiiro.” He said. “This is your new partner, Duo. You two will be working together from know on.”

 Duo held out his hand, which Hiiro ignored. Duo just shrugged. He recognized Hiiro from his past life. That was the main reason he’d been given this job. Hiiro, of course, had no recollection of him. “I’m Duo Maxwell.” He said.

 Something flickered in Hiiro’s eyes, but was gone just as quickly. He was looking at Duo, trying to figure out why he seemed so… familiar. And he had that weird feeling around him- similar and different from the one that strange girl had had.

 Hiiro nodded. He didn’t like the way this new guy was looking at him, almost like he knew him. Just like that girl had been looking at him.   
 

 Serenity sat down on the edge of her queen-sized bed and sighed deeply. She focused her concentration on her clothing, changing it from the street clothes to a pair of workout pant and a tee shirt. She might be mortal, but the higher powers hadn’t taken away the powers she’d received as an angel.

 With a flick of her hand, the light went off. She yawned and lay back onto the pillows. She had a busy day tomorrow. School and trying to convince Hiiro to trust her. She was asleep within minutes. 

  
 

 Duo watched as Hiiro walked down the road towards the house he was staying in. A small smirk settled on his lips. ‘I don’t think the guy from heaven has gotten to him yet, so I still have time.’ He thought. Black light surrounded him and he was gone.

 Hiiro felt a strange sensation wash over him and whirled around. There was nothing at all. But, ‘I could have sworn there was someone back there.’

 He turned around and continued to walk, unaware of the eyes on him. Cobalt blue eyes, sparkling with a sense of mischief followed him as he went. The person was crouched on a rooftop and almost laughed as Hiiro turned to see if he was being followed. He was just like the Hiiro all those years ago, still untrusting and a perfect soldier in every way.

 Yawning, he stood up and let his power surround him and transport him to the house he was staying in while on earth. 


End file.
